


Mr. Widemouth - The Later Years

by Eruka_Crauw



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Police Station
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruka_Crauw/pseuds/Eruka_Crauw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Caution: Swear words, over explanatory narration, insanity...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mr. Widemouth - The Later Years

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: Swear words, over explanatory narration, insanity...

Police Officer Ken Fowler frowned as he approached the crime scene in his car. He got out, staring at the paramedics rushing people out of the small, one-story house to the ambulances. There was barely enough room in the street to park his car. His partner, Officer Cody Mason, was comforting a teenage girl holding a pale purple teddy bear. At least, it looked like he was comforting her. She seemed to be staring blankly at the ground, her pale face hidden in shadows. Ken tapped Cody on the shoulder, silently asking him to have a word. He patted the girl on the back then walked to the side with you. "Cody..what the hell happened here?" Ken waved a hand at the crime scene. He shoved his hand back in his pants pocket. Cody shook his head, rubbing his temple with a shaky hand. "On all the years I've been in this police force, I have NEVER seen a murder like this one. That girl there...her parents, three siblings and all three of their dogs were found dead, presumably murdered. If you ask me, this is the work of that serial killer from across the border!" Cody sighed, putting a hand on Ken's shoulder. "Look. I have already tried talking to the girl, and she is unresponsive. I think she is one of the suspects at this point, what with her apparent history with mental disease. I think YOU should be the one to interrogate her, okay? You've dealt with teenagers before, right?" He pulled a sort of half smile as he clapped him on the back. Ken nodded at him, walking to the girl. He slowly guided her over to the back of his car, her eyes on her teddy bear the whole time. When she got in the car, she glanced up at him, making eye contact momentarily. Ken shivered, not from the cold of winter but from fear of the feral look in her eyes. He drove the girl to the police station where the chief was waiting for him with two other officers by her side. Ken handed the girl to the officers who led her to the interrogation room a little too rough for his taste. The chief nodded at him, her bracelets clinking together as she handed Ken the girl's records and other currently known information on the case. He nodded at her, a grim expression on his face as he took the files. Ken headed off to the interrogation room, reading the files on the way there. He was greeted by one of the brutish officers. He grabbed Ken's arm as he tried to go in the door. "Hey, man. I don't think you should go in there." "And why the hell not?! This is my case!" You glared at the officer as he gulped. "Jus-just don't try to take away her bear. She almost took off a finger or two with those wicked teeth of hers. She seems a bit..." He trailed off, letting go of Ken's arm. Ken opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him then pulled up a seat. The girl looked up at him, her messy brown hair casting shadows over her eyes. "Where are my glasses?" She brushed some hair behind her ear as she spoke, revealing a dull, grey-blue eye. He raised an eyebrow at her question. Then he noticed a pair of blue glasses halfway across the room as if tossed there. He looked at her a bit closer, then bent to retrieve the blue glasses. They had thick lenses, thicker than the plastic blue frames even. Ken handed them to the girl and she put them on. She brushed all the hair out of her face, seemingly a different person now. Her back was straight, hands folded on the table, hair seemingly calmer. The only thing that seemed out of place was the faded purple bear in her lap, its eyes glinting red slightly. She blinked a couple times, her eyes widening slightly. She frowned a bit, looking around. "Sorry for asking, but who are you, where am I, and why am I here?" Ken raised an eyebrow as you replied. "Officer Fowler, Bellingham Police Department, and you are a witness." She looked at him with an expression mimicking yours. "What do I happen to be a witness of, exactly?" She asked. Ken was confused. The report had said she was in the room at the time of the murder. "Ma'am? Can you please move that bear to the floor? I feel uncomfortable talking to you with that thing there. I admit it feels as if I am talking to a young child." Ken asked the girl. Her face contorted into a look of pure rage and hate for a second, then melted back into the apathetic glare she had before. "Alright." She replied. She moved the doll to the floor beside her chair and crossed her legs. "Ma'am, what is your full name?" He asked, looking at the report. "Emaline Karolina Moon." She replied. "I go by Karol, though." Ken wrote that down on one of the slips of paper in the thin file. "Thank you, that is all." As he got up to go away, Karol grabbed his arm from across the table. He turned to take his arm away, but stopped at the fear in her eyes. "Don't go. I'm scared to be alone." He flinched away from her, then left the room. "Review her medical records. If anything turns up, tell me. She might need to go to soli-" Ken was cut off by one of his fellow officers tapping his shoulder. "Ken? Look at the girl!" Karol was standing in front of the mirror, her glasses gone and teddy bear in hand. She looked up at him through the one-way mirror into his eyes through a curtain of hair. She stood there like that for a few minutes, then turned around and started to walk back to the seat. After a few steps, she turned around quickly and threw a punch straight at the glass. A few very large cracks appeared, blossoming from where Karol had punched it. She turned around again and sat down, holding the bear to her chest. She mumbled something, then fell backwards onto the ground, staring at the blank, white ceiling. Ken looked at her for a moment through the one-way glass. "Get those medical records now." ~~~~


End file.
